Gotham in Crisis
by TouchedbyaMunster
Summary: What happened to Gotham during Crisis on Infinite Earths? Where was Reverse Flash during Crisis? And what about Psycho Pirate and Dr. Destiny? This story attempts to answer these questions. Part will be written pre-crisis, and part will be post-crisis. Set after the Gotham series finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Earth One, Pre-Crisis**

At Arkham Asylum in Gotham City…

"Don't worry, Deegan," John Deegan's cellmate said, "This Batwoman has never faced masterminds like us before. When we get out, Gotham won't know what hit, and the universe will never be the same!"

"Don't call me Deegan anymore, Hayden." John replied, "I've arrived at my Destiny now, and I don't appreciate having my doctorate stripped from me. I'm Dr. Destiny now."

Suddenly, a whirlwind of red and yellow energy disabled on security cameras and took out the guards.

"Funny you should say that," a vibrating figure in a yellow suit said as he stood before them. "I'm here to help you fulfill your destiny."

"You must be Mobius' herald." Hayden said.

"No, Roger Hayden," he said, unmasking and stopping vibrating, "though I might look like him. I am Eobard Thawne, otherwise known on this world as the Reverse Flash. The Anti-Monitor has work for you to do, but not on this earth."

"Take us to our mission." Hayden said, as Thawne grabbed both him and Dr. Destiny and sped through a breach.

They arrived on a dark world, heavily urban environment.

"Where are we?" Hayden asked. "What does the Anti-Monitor require of us?"

"GCPD! Freeze!" the officer drew his gun and flashed his badge. It was Police Commissioner James Gordon. Five other officers were with him.

"I'll handle this," Thawne said, as he disarmed all of the officers and sped off with Hayden and Dr. Destiny.

"What the heck was that, Jim?" a bearded heavyset cop in a fedora asked in astonishment.

"I don't know, Harvey," Jim replied, "But we're gonna find out!"

Meanwhile, at the Gotham Morgue, blue energy radiated throughout the building until it stopped above one particular corpse. She was alive again, there was no keeping her dead. Not in Gotham. She looked up and saw a gaudy looking figure before her…with muttonchops no less.

"Maria Mercedes Mooney," the figure said. "You're not finished yet. The multiverse requires you in the coming Crisis."

"Multiverse? Crisis?" she asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm called the Monitor," he stated, matter-of-factly."

"Well, 'Monitor'," she said, "My name is Fish Mooney, and you woke up the wrong woman."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want from me?" Fish asked.

"It's time to fulfill your purpose in the multiverse, Fish Mooney," the Monitor said.

"I appreciate you reviving me for the now second time, but I'll pass." Fish said. "I don't take orders."

"You have no choice," he replied, as he opened a breach. "Follow me."

"Alright, I'll play along," Fish said, as she followed him through the portal, brushing her feathered boa around her neck. "For now."

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed warehouse, Reverse Flash came back to check on Psycho-Pirate and Dr. Destiny.

"What are we doing here?" Dr. Destiny asked.

"Simple," Thawne said, "You're here to retrieve a very important item the Anti-Monitor needs to complete his Anti-Matter cannon."

"And what might that be?" Dr. Destiny asked.

"You'll find out in due time," Eobard said, "I have another appointment meanwhile. See ya round!" He sped off.

Meanwhile, at GCPD headquarters, Jim and Harvey were talking.

"Hey, Jim, what do you think that new freak was we encountered last night?" Harvey asked.

"You mean the guy in yellow?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, the speedy guy." Harvey said, "Do you think it's another one of Hugo Strange's experiments gone haywire?"

"Could be," Jim said, "Though in this town, you never know."

"Maybe your new pointy-eared pal can investigate," Harvey said.

"He's not my pal, Harv," Jim said.

"Oh, c'mon, I've seen your rooftop rendezvous. I never got a good look at him, but I know he's a vigilante. How are the people of Gotham gonna feel about the police commissioner working with a vigilante?" Harvey asked.

"He's a friend, Harv," Jim said, "He's here to help. Besides, you know as well as I do, we haven't always operated within the boundaries of the law."

"You mean with you killing Galavan…the first time?" Harvey asked.

"And you taking bribes." Jim said.

"Point," Harvey said. "But operating with a vigilante nut is just asking for trouble."

"But back to the main point," Jim said, "Who are we gonna talk to find this…speedster? Even if Strange is involved, how are we gonna find him? No one's seen him since No Man's Land. For all we know, he could've left the city with Nyssa Al Ghul."

"I have my sources," Harvey said with a smirk.

Later, at a small chemical lab, Harvey and Jim burst in. A shifty looking scientist was conducting experiments.

"Commissioner Gordon, Detective Bullock," he said, "To what do I owe this unexpected surprise visit?"

"Hugo Strange," Bullock said, "We know you used to work with him, Milo, now where is he?"

"Professor Strange and I have had our scientific collaborations in the past, but I can't confirm whether or not I either approve of his research on an ethical level, or whether I know his current whereabouts." Milo said. "After all, no one has seen him in Gotham since No's Man's Land."

"Stuff it!" Gordon retorted, "He had to have contacted somebody."

"You and Strange attended the same university together, didn't you?" Bullock asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did," Milo said, "But that hardly makes me an accomplice of his, aiding and abetting a known felon."

"We know you did!" Jim said, as he grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall.

"Such anger," came a quiet voice from the shadows. "Delicious!" Psycho Pirate stepped forward. He was wearing a red outfit and a golden mask.

Meanwhile, Fish Mooney and the Monitor arrived on another Earth.

"Where are we?" Fish asked, as she looked about. It looked similar to the Gotham of her world, but something about it seemed more eerie and gothic. They stood in an alleyway.

"Gotham City, Earth 89." The Monitor replied. "Here you must find the one known as Catwoman, and prevent her from making a grievous mistake."

"Catwoman?" Fish asked, "That wouldn't be Selina Kyle, would it?"

"It is indeed." The Monitor said, "On this world she used up eight of her nine lives after a battle with Batman and the Penguin."

"Penguin?" Fish asked, "Oswald is here, too?"

"Or was." The Monitor said, "But he was not the Oswald Cobblepot you know."

"And what about this…Batman?" Fish asked, "Who is he?"

"That you must discover on your own," the Monitor replied as he disappeared. Above her she saw figures leaping across rooftops. One wore a leather costume and carried a whip, and the other looked like a giant bat.

"Well, it looks like I found them." Fish said. Batman was chasing Selina.

"Selina, the Joker's escaped again." Batman said. "I need your help to stop him!"

"Doesn't that clown ever stay dead?" Catwoman asked, "I know cats have 9 lives, but this is ridiculous! He's survived longer than I have! You should ask help from your pretty reporter friend Vicki Vale instead. After all, she was the one you were with when you first encountered Joker, wasn't she?"

"Vicki and I aren't on speaking terms right now." Batman said.

"That's so sad," Catwoman said, with faux empathy.

"She's engaged to Alexander Knox," Batman said, "And besides, she knows I have feelings for you."

"Why does that matter?" Catwoman replied, "Whoever said the feeling was mutual?"

"We both know it's true, Selina." Batman said.

"You never came to look for me after the fight with Penguin," Catwoman said, "Why should care about you?"

"My, my," came a voice, as Fish Mooney came forward. "Sorry to interrupt this lovers' spat, but Miss Kitty and I have business."

"What have you done to my cat?" Catwoman hissed, "Who are you?"

"Your cat is fine, Selina," Fish said, "It's you I've come to see. My name is Fish Mooney."

"Well, you should know cats eat fish." Catwoman said, as she extended her claws, getting ready to use her whip.

"Oswald always was a slippery character, wasn't he?" Fish said.

"How do you know Penguin?" Catwoman said.

"Well, he may be different in this reality, but in my world he started out as my umbrella boy. I helped him achieve his goal of ruling Gotham." Fish said.

"Penguin hasn't been seen in years." Batman said.

"Quiet, bat-freak," Fish said.

"What do you mean, 'your world'?" Catwoman asked.

"I'm also from Gotham," Fish said, "But the Gotham from another universe, one that's a bit more…manageable."

"What are you talking about?" Catwoman asked.

"I'm talking about the multiverse," Fish said, "Come, my dear. We have much to discuss."

Meanwhile back on the Gotham of Earth 14, Jim and Harvey were facing Psycho Pirate.

"Who are you?" Jim asked, his gun pointed at the intruder.

"They call me Psycho Pirate," he replied, "And your anger tastes so scrumptious."

"You're feeding off our emotions?" Jim asked.

"Correct," Psycho Pirate replied. "The more you feel, the more strength I gain!"

"Alright, freak!" Harvey said, "You're going back to Arkham!"

"I already escaped the Arkham of one Earth," he said, "Why would I want to go to another?"

"One Earth?" Jim asked. "What are you talking about?

"There are multiple earths, gentlemen," Psycho Pirate said, "A multiverse, in fact. It seems this world is in the dawn of its Batman. Hasn't even seen a Batwoman yet, thank God for that."

"Multiverse? Batwoman?" Harvey asked, "Now we know this yahoo's crazy. Back to the looney bin for you, pal!"

"Not as crazy as the romance you once felt for your former partner," Psycho-Pirate said, "Amanda, wasn't it?"

"How do you know about her?" Harvey demanded. In a fit a rage, he grabbed him and pinned him against the wall. "Don't you dare mention her name, freak!"

"Harvey, wait!" Jim said. "Maybe he knows something."

"About what?" Harvey asked.

"What do you know about Hugo Strange?" Gordon asked him, "Or for that matter, the yellow speedster?"

"On my Earth, Hugo Strange is a disgraced scientist," Hayden said, "He isn't been seen since the Batman of my earth disappeared five years ago. I know nothing about the Hugo Strange of your Earth, though. As for the speedster, him I'm a bit more acquainted with."

"Who is he?" Jim asked, "What does he want?"

"Why, to serve the Anti-Monitor of course!" Psycho Pirate said. With that, the criminal threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

Meanwhile, across town, at the Iceberg Lounge, the Penguin and the Riddler were toasting to their successful criminal empire.

"Edward, I am honored you agreed to meet with me." Penguin said, "With our operation in full swing, not even this Batman can stop us."

"Batman is the enemy I'm destined to outwit," Riddler said. "I thought it was Jim Gordon all those years ago, but it was this…Dark Knight all along, I just didn't realize it."

"Edward, I've had some experience with this Batman," Penguin said, "Not much since he first nabbed us, but he won't catch us off guard again. Soon, every lowlife in the city will be—" Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a crackle of electricity as Reverse Flash stood before them.

"Good evening, gentlemen," he said

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Oswald asked nervously.

"My name is Eobard Thawne," he said, "Others refer to me as the Reverse Flash."

"Fascinating," Riddler said.

"Yes, Mr. Nygma," he said, ceasing vibrating and taking off his mask, revealing his natural face and blonde hair, "That is why I wish to recruit you for my new-and-improved Legion of Doom."

"Him?" Penguin squawked, "What about me?"

"Mr. Nygma has the intellectual capacity we require, while you, Mr. Cobblepot, act more like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum." With that, Penguin screamed in anger, grabbed his umbrella, but before he could activate the gun inside, Eobard whisked Ed away in a flash of lightning and they both were gone, leaving Penguin alone, confused and angry.

Meanwhile, back on Earth 89, Fish was talking to Catwoman.

"So, you see Selina, if you don't agree to abandon Batman and leave Gotham forever, your world will be destroyed." Fish said.

"What does my leaving Gotham have to do with it?" Selina asked, "What do we know about this 'anti-matter wave'?"

"I only know bits and pieces, but I'm told you're an essential part of the upcoming 'Crisis'." Fish said.

"What is this 'Crisis' you speak of?" Selina asked.

"I'm just the messenger," Fish said, "You'll have to ask him." She pointed to the Monitor, who had just stepped out of a breach.

"Who are you?" Selina asked.

"Is this the Catwoman of Earth 89?" the Monitor asked, ignoring her. Fish nodded. "I'm called the Monitor. Upon further observation, you are not the right Catwoman needed in order to help the Bruce Wayne of Earth 99. We must journey to a different earth."

"Now wait just a minute!" Fish protested, "You had me come to this earth for a specific reason and now you're telling me it was just a wild goose chase?! I'm through playing around! This had better be legit, or you'll find out why the gangsters on my earth feared me!" Without saying a word, the Monitor opened a breach once more, and he and Fish stepped through, leaving a baffled Catwoman behind.

They stepped out on a more colorful Earth.

"Where are we now?" Fish asked.

"Welcome to the Gotham City of Earth 66," the Monitor said, "An earth when Batman was most prominent in the 1960's, and has since died. A new protégé has since taken his place as the Batman of the future. Here, you must find the Catwoman to win over the Bruce Wayne of Earth 99."

"This had better be worth it," Fish said.

**MEANWHILE, TERRY MCGINNIS WAS FLYING OVER NEO-GOTHAM AS BATMAN BEYOND…**

"Dick, what's a Batman gotta do to get a night off for once?" Terry asked, "I promised Dana I'd take her out to her favorite restaurant tonight!"

"C'mon, Terry, you know better than that!" Dick said over intercom while in the Batcave, "Bruce taught you the mission comes first."

"True, but I always hoped for a better life than the old man…" Terry said. "Any leads on Catrina or Inque?"

"Our dangerous dames haven't surfaced yet," Dick said, "I have to take Ace for a walk. I'll let you know if—holy anti-matter!"

"What is it?" Terry asked.

"The Batcomputer is predicting a wave of anti-matter may hit Gotham in a matter of days." Dick exclaimed.

"Do you have time to construct a bat-anti-anti-matter ray or something?" Terry asked.

"Despite Bruce's ability to seemingly produce a counter to something instantaneously, constructing something to combat anti-matter would be far too complicated to do on a moment's notice." Dick said.

"I remember those rehydrated pirates Bruce told me about that you fought supposedly got sent to an anti-matter universe?" Terry said.

"I think so," Dick said. "They never re-materialized again."

"That is so not schway!" Terry said, "Who can help us with this?"

"Well, our first priority is capturing Inque and Catrina," Dick said, "and to do that, you'll need to speak with the illustrious Ms. Kyle."

**MEANWHILE, ACROSS TOWN AT THE APARTMENT OF SELINA KYLE, CONVERTED INTO A NEW CAT-LAIR…**

"Pretty soon, the money that Catrina and Inque bring in will have us living in purr-fect conditions!" Selina cooed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," came a voice. Fish Mooney stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Selina asked, as she grabbed her whip, "Come to take our money? I warn you, I may be older, but I still know how to handle a whip!"

"Do you also know how to handle Bruce Wayne?" Fish asked.

"What are you talking about?" Selina asked, "He died two years ago, finally gone to that great Batcave in the sky."

"True, in this world," Fish said, "But there are other worlds, Selina. A Bruce from another earth needs your help."

"Other earths?" Selina asked, "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I didn't believe in Amazons until I went to their island. You still haven't told me your name, by the way."

"My name is Fish Mooney," Fish said, "I've been tasked to bring you Earth 99."

"Why?" Selina asked.

"Because a Batman lives there who has lost hope," Fish said, "You're meant to give it to him."

"I've never been a paragon of hope," Selina said.

"I'm told that that title is reserved for someone known as Supergirl," Fish said, "but to be honest, I'm not much for hope, either. I'm more about control. If you join me, we can conquer the Gothams across the multiverse!"

"But won't you be stepping out of line?" Selina asked.

"I've never been much for rules, either," Fish said.

"Purr-fect!" Selina said.

Back on Earth 14, Jim was standing on the roof of police headquarters, the bat-signal shining in the night sky. A cloaked landed behind him.

"You wanted to see me, Commissioner?" came the muffled voice.

"Glad you could make it," Jim said, "We need your help. A madman calling himself Psycho Pirate, claims to be from another Earth. We have reason to believe he's working with a man with super-speed dressed in yellow. We're unable to find where they're hiding. Impossible as it is to believe, I figured you could give us a hand, but you need to operate by the book, even if you don't wear a badge."

"Gotham in the city of the impossible, Commissioner," he replied. "I'll do what I can."

"By the way, you still haven't told me what to call you," Jim said.

"I'm Batman!" he said, as he spread out his dark cape and disappeared into the night.

"Has a nice ring to it," Jim said.

Meanwhile, the Narrows, Reverse Flash was speeding around, knocking down everything and everyone in his path.

"I know you are here!" he shouted, "Show yourself!"

"No need to shout, Pollux," replied a voice. In blur, the red-suited rival was right next to him.

"Please to meet your acquaintance, Flash from Earth 90!" Eobard said.

"And you seemed to have changed a lot, Pollux," Flash said, "Then again, it would make sense for you to disguise yourself from me."

"Oh, I'm not Pollux," he said, "My name is Eobard Thawne, otherwise known as the Reverse Flash! The Anti-Monitor's been looking for you, Flash! Care to race?"

**Author's note:** The Terry McGinnis from Earth 66 is based on a series of unpublished fanfics I wrote a while ago, where I fan-casted Joe Jonas as Terry. Catrina is an original character of mine and the daughter of Selina Kyle. Amanda is Harvey's partner before Jim, featured in the _Gotham_ tie-in novel, _Dawn of Darkness_. This is also set prior to when the Anti-Monitor captures the Flash of Earth 90 and uses him to power his speed canon during _Crisis_.


	3. Chapter 3

Reverse Flash and Earth 90 Flash ran around Gotham of Earth 14 at phenomenal speed, causing confusion for Gothamites. Batman spotted the red and yellow streaks of lightning on the streets below and went to investigate. Reverse Flash pinned Earth 90 Barry down.

"You've never faced me before, Barry Allen," Thawne said, "This world will end soon, and it will all be thanks to you. The Anti-Monitor will see to it.

Upon a seeing Reverse Flash ready to impale Earth 90 Flash with a vibrating hand, Batman threw a batarang at him.

"What's that supposed to do?" Reverse Flash asked, as he was momentarily caught off guard.

"This batarang's been laced with nanites, courtesy of Wayne Enterprises," Batman said, "They're disabling your speed. You're not gonna be running around for quite a while."

"I don't need speed to take you down, caped freak!" Thawne yelled, as he started fist-fighting with Batman, but Batman knocked him out with a swift punch to the jaw.

"Good job, kid" Earth 90 Flash said, as Batman helped him up.

"Yes, most impressive indeed," came a familiar voice. Batman and Flash turned to see Hugo Strange standing before them.

"Strange!" Batman growled, "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Thawne came and got me," Strange replied, "I admire his vision of the future, and this Anti-Monitor is most intriguing. Have you, by chance, met my associates? Dr. Destiny and the Psycho-Pirate. We'll be leaving with the Flash."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Batman said.

Dr. Destiny sprayed Batman with a chemical agent.

"That should take care of our caped friend for now," Strange said.

"Don't think you're getting rid of me that easily," Flash said.

"Oh no," Psycho Pirate said, "We have a special prescription for you, Flash!" He knocked him out with another hallucinogen.

Later, Earth 90 Flash woke up. He was on next to some sort of treadmill.

"Where am I?" he asked, groggily.

"WELCOME BACK TO EARTH 1, FLASH!" came a booming voice.

"Who are you?!" Flash called out.

"I AM CALLED THE ANTI-MONITOR!" came the reply, "MAR NOVU SENT YOU TO EARTH 14, BUT WE FOUND YOU! YOUR SPEED IS REQUIRED!"

"And if I refuse?" Barry asked.

"THEN THE MULTIVERSE WILL BE DESTROYED IN A PICOSECOND!" the Anti-Monitor replied.

Earth 90 Flash reluctantly got on the treadmill and started running, the anti-matter canon started activating.

**MEANWHILE, ON EARTH 66, TERRY ARRIVED AT SELINA'S APARTMENT. **

"Ms. Kyle," he whispered, "I need to speak with you."

"She's unavailable right now," Fish Mooney said, coming out from behind a curtain, "You'll have to deal with me instead."

"And who might you be?" Terry asked.

"My name is Fish Mooney," she said, coming closer to him and putting her hand around his cowl. "Ms. Kyle and I will rule this city."

"Mr. Powers might disagree with you there," Terry said.

"Well, he's not here," Fish said.

"I need to speak with Ms. Kyle about her daughter," Terry said.

"Well, you'll just have to wait, bat-boy," Fish said. She smashed a vase over his head, knocking him out. "I could have fun with him later."

"What have you done?" Selina asked, coming out to see the unconscious body of Terry in the bat-suit.

"Don't worry," Fish said, "We're one step closer to getting what we want now." The Monitor suddenly appeared. He engulfed Terry in cosmic energy and sent him away.

"The anti-matter canon has been activated," the Monitor said, "It's imperative we get to Earth 99 right away."

"We're not going anywhere," Fish said.

"What?" the Monitor asked, "But the multiverse—"

"…Will be just fine," Fish said, "We're taking orders from you or anyone else. This city will be ours."

"Then you have doomed yourselves." The Monitor said,

Back on Earth 14, Reverse Flash had comprised his newly assembled Legion of Doom, comprising of the Riddler, the Scarecrow, and Victor Zsasz.

"What's our next move?" Scarecrow asked.

"Well," Eobard said, "First, we must—"

"I am red as blood, and bring only devastation. Once I enter your world, it ceases to exist. What am I?" Riddler asked, interrupting him.

"Ed, this is no time for riddles!" Thawne replied, as they pointed out the window. He turned around to see the sky had turned bright red, crackling with electricity.

"What do we do now?" Zsasz asked.

"We can't do anything more, Nimbus," Thawne said.

"I'm sorry?" Zsasz asked.

"Sorry, Zsasz," Thawne said, having confused him with his Earth 1 doppelganger, Kyle Nimbus aka the Mist, "Crisis is upon us."

Meanwhile, at Police Headquarters, Jim and Harvey had captured Dr. Destiny and Psycho-Pirate.

"This yahoo keeps repeating the same thing," Harvey said.

"Worlds will live, worlds will die," Psycho-Pirate said, "And the universe will never be the same!"

"Harvey, look outside!" Jim said, as they stared at the red skies.

"Holy Mother—" Harvey said, "Guess the religious fanatics were right! Gotham has truly gone to Hell!"

Psycho-Pirate opened a breach and both he and Dr. Destiny escaped.

"Hey!" Harvey shouted, "Where'd they go?" Suddenly, Penguin burst through the door.

"Jim!" Penguin shouted, "First, that speedster takes Ed, now the skies are red and the world is ending. What's going on?"

"I don't know, Oswald," Jim said, "I think we just have to brace for the end."

Other worlds were wiped out by the red wave, including Earth 5, where Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Cyborg and Shazam looked up in shock at the red skies, and then on Earth 25, where Batman and Catwoman had just defeated Scarecrow.

"I'm glad you decided not to fully retire," Selina said, "But at least you've got that Robin guy to help you, the cop who helped us stop Bane and Talia." They looked up and saw the red skies and were immediately wiped out.

Back on Earth 66, Terry was flying through the skies in the Batmobile.

"Looks like the Batcomputer was right, Dick, the anti-matter wave is gonna hit our world in 20 minutes." Terry said, "I guess it's pointless to continue looking for Inque and Catrina now."

"Bruce would want you to continue the fight to the bitter end," Dick said, "I'm gonna go take Ace for another walk. I have faith you'll stop it, Terry." Later, as he was the walking the faithful Bat-hound, the anti-matter wave washed over the city.

"Holy Crimson skies of Death!" Dick exclaimed, as he looked up at the sky, embracing his impending doom. He was thankful that Bruce had since gone on to eternity and didn't have to witness this.


	4. Chapter 4 (post crisis epilogue)

The worlds had been restored. Earth Prime, Earth 66, Earth 89, Earth 14 and several others. Reverse Flash arrived back on the newly re-created Earth Prime. He took note of the changes made to the timeline and realized his Barry Allen was still alive. He had to rectify that immediately. Suddenly, he felt magical energy entrap him. Who was it? Abra Kadabra? Mxyzptlk? No, it was that 3rd-rate magical hack, Sargon the Sorcerer.

"Sorry, Thawny, but this is Sargon's show now!" he laughed, "Time to bring down the curtain on these heroes! And I know just how to do it!"

"Fine," Thawne reasoned, "I'll save my revenge for later. I've always been one to play the long game anyway."

Meanwhile on the Gotham of Earth 89, Selina and Bruce were enjoying a passionate make-out session in his living room. The newspaper on the coffee table was the latest issue of the Gotham City Gazette. It featured Bruce's picture and the headline read "WAYNETECH CEO- BRUCE WAYNE TO MARRY SOCIALITE SELINA KYLE". The article was written by none other than Vicki Vale herself.

"I always said I'd love to live with you in your castle forever," Selina said, "Just like in a fairy tale."

"This is our happy ending," Bruce said, "I never dreamed this possible."

"Your parents would be proud, Bruce," Selina said, "As would Alfred. Are you inviting Mrs. Fletcher* to the wedding?"

"If she can make it, sure," Bruce said. "Hopefully we won't have any criminals show up to spoil it."

"But if there are," Selina said, "We're more than capable of handling them!" She leaned in to kiss him once more.

Meanwhile, on Earth 14, Batman met Gordon on a rooftop.

"Glad you could make it," Gordon said, "Thanks for bringing in Grundy and Professor Pyg."

"No problem, Jim," Batman said, "Any news?"

"As of matter of fact, we've just learned there's going to be a mob meeting on the East Side of Town. Sal Maroni, Carmine Falcone, Fish Mooney, Rupert Thorne, and Louie the Lilac are all expected to be there. We think they might be meeting with Ra's Al Ghul himself."

"I'll stop them," Batman said.

**MEANWHILE, ON EARTH 66, AT STATELY WAYNE MANOR…**

Terry, Dick and Selina were enjoying a delicious meal together.

"I never could figure out Aunt Harriet's recipe," Dick said.

"The plum pudding was simply purr-fect," Selina said.

"Glad you enjoyed it," Terry said, "I've taken the liberty of inviting another guest." The door opened and in walked Diana Prince, wearing an elegant blue gown.

"Diana!" Selina exclaimed, "So good to see you again!"

"It's good to be back, Selina," Diana said, "Paradise Island hasn't been the same since you left us."

"I propose a toast the great man who brought us all together, Bruce Wayne, may he rest in peace." Dick said.

"To Bruce!" they all said in unison as they clinked glasses. Above them was a portrait of Bruce, reminded them that despite this loss, there was still hope in Gotham.

THE END

*in reference to Jessica Fletcher from _Murder She Wrote_ played by Angela Lansbury. I included this as a nod to a fic my friend and I are working on that is a crossover between MSW and the 1989 Batman movie, which we establish is part of the same universe.

THE CAST (had this been televised)

Tom Cavanaugh/Matt Letscher as Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash

Bob Frazer as Psycho-Pirate/Richard Hayden

Jonathan Davies as Dr. Destiny

Ben McKenzie as Jim Gordon

Donal Logue as Harvey Bullock

LaMonica Garrett as Monitor/Anti-Monitor

Jada Pinkett Smith as Fish Mooney

Michelle Pfeiffer as Earth 89 Catwoman

Michael Keaton as Earth 89 Batman

Joe Jonas as Earth 66 Terry McGinnis

Burt Ward as Earth 66 Dick Grayson

Julie Newmar as Earth 66 Selina Kyle

David Mazouz as Earth 14 Batman

John Wesley Shipp as Earth 90 Flash

Robin Lord Taylor as the Penguin

Cory Michael Smith as the Riddler

Charlie Tahan as the Scarecrow

Anthony Carrigan as Victor Zsasz

Anne Hathaway as Earth 25 Catwoman

Christian Bale as Earth 25 Batman

Raul Herrera as Sargon the Sorcerer

Lynda Carter as Diana Prince

Cameos from Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Jason Momoa, Zachary Levi and Ray Fisher


End file.
